An online search provider can provide primary search results to the online user. In addition to the primary search results, the online search provider may also provide additional content to the online user. This additional content may be provided by the online content providers associated with the websites included within the search results. For example, a first search result may include a first or primary website associated with a first online content provider. The first online content provider may have a plurality of potential items of additional or secondary content, incorporating different landing pages that are related or otherwise relevant to the search specified by the online user. It may be challenging for processors to efficiently provide secondary content due to the plurality of potential items.